The invention generally relates to child resistant blister packages. The child-resistant (“CR”) requirement for products packaged in blisters is typically dependent upon the toxicity level of any given product. Currently, the more toxic the drug, the more difficult the opening feature is made to gain access to the product in order to pass Consumer Product Safety Commission (“CPSC”) protocol requirements. In cases where a single tablet or capsule is considered harmful to a 25 lbs. child, there are very few, if any, options available that are considered “user friendly”. The existing options that pass official protocol testing require multiple steps that can be physically challenging and/or require an implement i.e.; scissors to open. Thus, there is a need in the art for a child-resistant blister package that addresses problems associated with the above-mentioned existing options.